carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Revolution
The Liberal Revolution is the name given to a series of revolts, coups, protests and political reforms in Brunant against the increasing authoritarian rule of King Johan I in 1880 and 1881. Background Early revolts Brunant had been experiencing minor revolts throughout the 19th century, starting with the Coup of 1800, which was carried out by King Adrian II, various royalists and some Royal Guard commanders against the authoritarian rule of President James Carrington. Almost ten years later, another coup led to the dismissal of Carrington's son David James Carrington. These protests were influenced by the political situation of the country, firstly against Carrington's allies and then to the absolutist government of his son. The coups led to some political reforms. In 1848, there were minor disturbances similar to others in Europe demanding the right to vote. This revolt, however, was mostly supported by the rich bourgeois and the lower classes failed to protest. A compromise was reached where major political offices would be appointed by the conservative King Cristian I for limited terms and local offices would be elected by landowners. This was enacted in 1852, when there was a move towards democracy by instituting liberal reforms. Johan I's rule When Cristian died in 1859, his son and successor Johan I, a strong conservative and reactionary, wanted to get rid of the post of president. These ideas clashed with fierce protest from his personal advisers, who counseled against it and wanted to avoid protests. In 1864, he had liberal Filip Van Buskirk appointed as president, but in the summer of 1870, he refused to re-appoint him for a second term. He dissolved the presidency, the Senate and the House of Representatives. Van Buskirk was arrested, but the king's own guards planned to turn against him and freed Van Buskirk. After heavy protest from the nobility and the representatives, Johan restored the presidency, but by then, there were many republicans, leftists and anarchists who wanted to see the king go. Peasants' Revolt The Peasants' Revolt broke out in December 1880. The harvest had been terrible this year and farmers in the countryside were in short need for food and other products. Wealthy landowners on Central Island found their homes and land being invaded by angry peasants demanding food. King Johan's cabinet of ministers responded by sending around 2,500 soldiers to the affected regions in order to crush the protests and restore peace. Soldiers, who were armed with the Mod. 1860/66 musket and the new Mod. 1877 cannon, were used to effect, killing over 500 peasants, most unarmed, outraging many people in the country. Many more were further arrested. Koningstad uprising With news of the atrocities reaching Koningstad, the middle and lower classes were outraged. In order to prevent further uprisings against him and using an "anarchist revolt in the countryside" as a pretext, King Johan used troops to dissolve Congress and declared martial law on 26 January 1881. President Pieter Van Neyt quickly moved to the republican camp. Koningstaders, especially the workers and the lower-middle classes, who had long supported a democratic republic were instigated by Marxists, anarchists and leftists in revolting, led by Albert Ewijck, Felix Jansen and Edwin Savile. Barricades were set up by the people in the city and clashes took place with royalist troops. Merchants and businessmen resented the power of the king and the old nobility and were quick to join the republicans. Prince Fabian, the king's brother, sent in soldiers and sharpshooters to break up the revolt and by February, the city was split into a republican-controlled side and a royalist side. In March 1881, some 1,000 soldiers of the Royal Guard mutinied and joined the republicans. The fatal blow to Johan's rule came in late March, when republican troops under Crown Prince Pieter and Prince Eugen stormed the Realpaleis and took it. Johan was forced to flee the capital and went to the countryside. Republican Brunant In northern Cape Cross Parish, the army garrisons, with the support of the communists and republicans revolted. They executed their commanders and organized a march to Koningstad in order to assist the uprising. They expected many populist uprisings across Brunant, but they never materialized. News of the defeat of King Johan led the communist-inspired troops to attempt to seize control of the capital. In the north, the republican side was de facto in control and declared itself the Republic of Brunant (Republiek Brunant). The republic issued crude coinage in 1881, but most of the pieces have been destroyed and only 17 coins remain today. This republic, though, soon fell apart and was unable to exercise much control. Final events Crown Prince Pieter took control of the royalist armies and quickly organized a truce between the royalists and republicans in Koningstad (August 1881). He announced that he would institute universal suffrage in the country and not abuse royal power. Furthermore, he stressed that the country was at risk of a communist takeover and only cooperation between the two sides would save Brunant. The liberal upper and middle class quickly agreed to this (for fear of losing their hard-earned wealth) and the lower classes were also encouraged to defend their newly-won rights. The communist leaders were rounded up and executed and rebelling soldiers were punished by the new government. Aftermath While the communists were defeated, there was still lots of unrest among the lower classes. In March 1882, elections were first held nationwide and Filip Van Buskirk (Liberal Party) was overwhelming elected president. Meanwhile, King Johan had fled the country in disguise and would make it to Lovia. Category:Liberal Revolution Category:Protests